Hitori Kakurenbo
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Haruhi hated herself for what she did that day. She was young, stupid, and reckless, she was aware, but she never realized what hell she released until it finally came. Tamaki/Haruhi. LOTS of character death. And I mean lots. Not for the fainthearted, I assure you. Rated M for violence, gore, murder, sexual content—yeah.
1. I Summon Thee, Creature of Darkness

_**I really need to stop reading scary shit at like five in the morning. No wonder I have insomnia. What the fuck am I doing with my life. Well, hope you enjoy this, I guess.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**_

* * *

 _ **Hitori Kakurenbo**_

 _ **ひとりかくれんぼ**_

 _ **"One-Man Hide and Seek"**_

 _ **"The 'One-Man Hide and Seek,' also known as the 'One-Man Tag,' is a ritual for contacting the dead. The spirits, which are wandering restless on the Earth, are always looking for bodies to possess. In this ritual, you will summon such a spirit, by offering it a doll instead of a human body."**_

* * *

Haruhi was always a curious child. Everyday she would look for something new to explore and discover. She would always wander off with the other children in her neighborhood to do "fun stuffs," as she had called it. At the young age of eleven, she hadn't worried about the dangers. Her schedule was the same everyday: wake up, eat, get ready, go to school, "explore" (which was really only wandering around her neighborhood for things to do), be discover by her dad hours later, get chewed out by said dad (whose lectures she never paid attention to), eat, sleep, repeat.

One day, one of the old women in her apartment complex told her about game called Hitori Kakurenbo.

"You should never play this game, young one," she had explained to Haruhi. "It can result in death, possession..."

The woman began to ramble on. At that point Haruhi was starting to understand why the other grown ups in her neighborhood called her a loon. Haruhi was always told to respect her elders, but she thought that the old lady was full of poop. Later that night, she looked all around her room for a doll, but she was unable to find one. She looked in her closet and found an old doll in the corner of the small room. Its was made of brown cloth, like the kind you would find on scratchy blankets, and its face was a piece of yarn for a mouth and a single button for "eyes." The other one must have fallen off 'cause it was old and stuff, Haruhi decided.

It was really nothing special.

Haruhi got the doll, coughing in the process due to the dust. She placed the doll on her futon and picked up the large kitchen knife that was laying by her pillow. Her dad had always told her to not play with knifes, but she pushed his warnings to the back of her mind so she could concentrate. She lowered the knife and cut a slit from its chest to its abdomen, fluff starting to poke out from the slit. She pulled open the slit and took out the fluff out of it. She put the knife down and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the cup of rice on the counter and going back to her room.

She lifted a handful of rice out of the cup and put it into the doll. She continued for two more handfuls until the doll's stomach was full of the stuff. She picked up the clipped nails laying on her pillow and placed them in as well. She thought it was quite strange why she had to place them in as well, but she didn't really care at the moment. She grabbed the sewing needle and some crimson red thread and began to carefully sew the doll back into one piece. Haruhi had learned a bit of sewing from the elders in her apartment complex. She wasn't the worse, but not the best, either. The doll's stomach was sewn back together unevenly, the thread barely even staying in place. It definitely wasn't great, but it would do.

Haruhi was nervous and anxious at this point, but the negative emotions were starting to melt away into excitement. People always called her a "problem child," due to her being prone into getting into strange and dangerous situations. She had an issue with suppressing her curiosity, but as a young child, it was something she didn't worry about. Of course, her father did, though.

The young girl walked into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. It took awhile for it to completely fill up, and Haruhi was starting to get impatient. The bathtub finally filled up to the point where it was almost overflowing, and Haruhi quickly turned off the faucet. She picked up the water basin filled with salt water and placed it in the living room, under the kotatsu. It was a lame hiding spot, she had to admit, but there really wasn't really anywhere else in her apartment where she could hide. When the water basin was placed carefully under the kotatsu, almost completely filled with the water (she had spilled a bit of it while carrying it, she would have to clean it up before her dad got home), she walked into a kitchen a grabbed a cup beside the sink, placing it beside the water basin.

Haruhi went back into her room, grabbing the doll and placing it inside the bathtub.

Finally, the game could begin.

Haruhi stared at the doll for a moment as the cloth began to soak up some of the water surrounding it. Finally, she thought of something.

"...Your name is Chiruka," she said to the doll. Of course the doll said nothing back, staring back at her with that single button eye. Haruhi felt kind of dumb for talking to a _doll_ , but she knew that it was necessary to playing the game.

She heard the grandfather clock in her apartment chime, indicating her that it was three am.

Of course her father would still be out at this time.

"Haruhi is the first _it_ ," she said, "Haruhi is the first _it_ , Haruhi is the first _it_..."

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and closing the door behind her, and proceeded to turn off every light in the apartment. She climbed under the kotatsu and turned on the TV.

The young girl closed her eyes.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

 _Four..._

 _Five..._

 _Six..._

Haruhi could've sworn she heard a _thump_ from across the apartment, but she kept her eyes closed, blocking out her rising fear and worry.

 _Seven..._

 _Eight..._

 _Nine..._

 _...Ten._

She opened her eyes, only to be met with a Japanese talk show playing on the TV, the host's voice echoing through the apartment, giving Haruhi some relief.

The girl crawled out from the kotatsu, and walked to her room to get the knife she left in there. She was careful enough to not run into anything, but she tugged on her long hair, her anxiety levels starting to build up.

She got to her room, feeling around for the knife. She hissed, feeling it prick her finger. She could hear drops of liquid, but she assumed that she made her finger bleed and it was dripping on the floor, adding another thing on her list to clean up. She grabbed the knife, luckily getting it by the handle.

Haruhi walked out of the room, gripping the knife tightly. Her anxiety levels were getting dangerously high, her own footsteps making her paranoid.

She reached the bathroom after wandering around a bit, and opened the door. It was dark, but the Japanese girl could tell that nothing changed.

Except for the splashing of water in the bathtub.

Haruhi gulped, and felt around for the bathtub. The splashing stopped the moment she touched the ceramic surface. Haruhi was on the verge of crying with how scared she felt, but knew that she couldn't quit the "game" halfway through.

Or _**bad things**_ would happen to you.

"I-I have found you, Chiruka," she choked out, wincing at her stutter. The doll stayed unresponsive, but Haruhi knew that there was more than just her and a doll in that room. She stabbed the doll in the stomach, the thread coming undone, and the rice spilling out into the water.

"You are the next _it_ , Chiruka," she said, propping the doll back up.

As soon as she said this, she ran out of the bathroom with almost inhumane speed, not noticing the doll's yarn mouth stretch into an insane grin.

* * *

Haruhi had never been more scared in her life.

In her eleven years of being on this planet, nothing had frightened her more than this. Not even when she almost fell off a girder when she was playing in the construction site.

She quickly crawled under the kotatsu, ignoring the calm-hearted laughter of the children's show host. Her eyes darted to the cup laying next to the water basin full of salt water. She picked up the cup and scooped it into the water basin, filling it with water. She put the cup to her mouth and filled it up with the water, leaving the cup half empty. She puffed out her cheeks, the awful taste of the salt water stinging her tongue, but she did her best to ignore it and keep it in her mouth.

She pulled her knees to her chest as she heard a _crash_ of something falling over, it sounding extremely close. She stayed still for a few minutes as she heard the sound of the TV distort and become unsteady. The girl was on the verge of a panic attack.

Why did she decide to do this? Curiosity? Was that all? _Because of curiosity?_

Haruhi was furious with herself, but she didn't have the time to argue to herself. She crawled out from the kotatsu, noticing that the TV had changed to static. She grabbed the cup of salt water, careful not to spill it.

She walked around her apartment, searching for the doll so she could end the ritual. She could somewhat see that what fell was a drawer from the kitchen, spilling out the contents of it.

Haruhi was terrified at this point. She walked around some more, doing her best to keep her footsteps silent. She eventually reached her room, and reluctantly opened the door.

In the darkness, the girl could see the doll curled up on her futon, a blanket thrown lazily on it. Haruhi trembled. She didn't even have a blanket in this room. She tiptoed inside the room and walked towards the doll, visibly shaking.

The Japanese girl poured the salt water from her cup onto the doll, hearing a faint sizzling noise, like bacon cooking in a pan. She spit the other half on it as well.

"I win, I win, I win!" she chanted, not taking her eyes off the doll.

Everything went silent.

Haruhi turned on the light. Everything was visibly intact and was the same as she left it. The only thing different was the damp doll sprawled out on her futon.

Haruhi picked up the doll and threw it off her balcony, not looking back as she left to clean up her mess.

* * *

A little girl with her hair in pigtails walked towards her apartment building, feeling quite scared. She had been playing and lost track of time. She kept her gaze on the ground as she twiddled her thumbs.

She stopped as her foot hit something mushy. She lifted it, seeing a brown cloth doll with one button eye and a yarn smile.

She smiled and picked it up, holding it above her head. "Wow, a dolly!"

She felt a twitch in her hands. She held the doll in front of her face, examining it closely. "Hmm?"

A dark chuckle was heard and a bloodcurdling scream followed it.

 _ **"I'm coming for you... Haruhi Fujioka."**_

 _ **"Just you wait."**_

* * *

 _ **And there's the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Most of the things about young Haruhi are headcannons I pulled out of my ass, so I'm not sure if they're true or not, since young Haruhi isn't mentioned much in the anime.**_

 ** _You might wanna prepare yourself for this one, because people are gonna fucking die, mate._**

 ** _...I'm gonna enjoy this one, I can tell._**


	2. Let's Play a Game

_**Alright, second chapter, let's do this shit.**_

 ** _I already have an updating schedule on this, every week on Friday, because I wanna finish this as soon as possible. I have the next chapter written already, and I'm going to be working on the next one later._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Reviewer Replies_**

 ** _Lady Phantomh1v3: Thank you! And here you go. :3 Amazing name, by the way. :^)_**

 ** _Chantelle Donatello: Thank you so much!_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, only Chiruka.**_

* * *

 _ **Hitori Kakurenbo**_

 _ **ひとりかくれんぼ**_

 _ **"One-Man Hide and Seek"**_

 _ **"The 'One-Man Hide and Seek,' also known as the 'One-Man Tag,' is a ritual for contacting the dead. The spirits, which are wandering restless on the Earth, are always looking for bodies to possess. In this ritual, you will summon such a spirit, by offering it a doll instead of a human body."**_

* * *

Haruhi sighed, her fist pressed into her cheek, staring at the table in boredom. It had been a slow day at the Host Club, and she hadn't received many customers. So she had been bored a majority of the day.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? ARE YOU SICK?! TELL DADDY WHAT'S WRONG!"

Haruhi felt a tick mark appear by her head, already annoyed. She didn't even need to look back to know who it was.

"'M fine, senpai," she said. The girl tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, as her dreams were only nightmares, filled with things she couldn't begin to describe.

Tamaki popped up from under the table, startling Haruhi. _How did even get there?!_

"Are you sure you're alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, concern in his voice and eyes. There were times where the blonde could be obnoxious (usually during club hours), and others were he could be serious (even though it was rare, Haruhi had been seeing it a lot lately).

The young man's blonde hair tickled Haruhi's chin, making her blush slightly. She had liked—no, more like _loved_ —Tamaki for a few months now, after the incident with Èclair had brought them even more closer than before, if that was even possible.

Even though the entire school knew her biological gender, she stayed in the Host Club (Kyoya was more than happy for her to stay, for obvious reasons). She was accepted more than she thought she would be, as most of her customers stayed, and even a few males had requested her.

She had never seen Kyoya so happy.

When her true gender was revealed, she could finally be _herself_. She kept her androgynous appearance, but she let her hair grow out a little, her bangs a little bit longer.

"Yes, I'm sure," Haruhi replied, her blush fading away.

Tamaki looked her skeptically. "...Alright," he said after a moment.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Haruhi broke the silence, blushing, "Where's everyone?"

No one was in the room, not even Kyoya.

"I'm not sure. I think Hikaru and Kaoru went to the bathroom, Honey and Mori went home, and I don't know about Kyoya," the blonde responded.

 _Home?_ Haruhi looked at the clock.

 _5:23 PM_ , it read.

"Oh, jeez," Haruhi sighed, standing up and gathering her things. "I have to get home and go grocery shopping before the market closes."

"I can drive you home, if you'd like," Tamaki said.

"It's fine, senpai," Haruhi responded.

The blonde went silent.

Haruhi slung her bag over her shoulder, turning around. "See you tomorro—"

The girl heard a blunt noise, and everything went black.

* * *

"—hi? Haruhi!"

The girl opened her eyes, her head throbbing. Tamaki was holding her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

"...S-Senpai...?" Haruhi croaked, her voice barely there. Her head hurt, her arms hurt, _everything hurt_.

"All I remember was being knocked out and waking up here, and I found you," Tamaki explained. "It looks like everyone else is here, too."

Haruhi looked around and saw everyone else in the school was here, too. She wasn't completely sure what room she was in, but she assumed that it was the auditorium.

"Boss?" the twins said in unison as they walked towards Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Do you know—"

"—what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Tamaki replied, uncertainty in his voice. "I'm as clueless as everyone else here."

"I was wondering when I'd see the rest of you."

Kyoya walked up, his face void of emotion as usual, as Tamaki questioned him for answers.

"HARU-CHAN!" Haruhi heard a familiar voice yell as a small blonde hugged her tightly, a taller boy trailing behind him silently. "Everything went dark all of a sudden, I was worried!"

"It's gonna be alright, Honey," Haruhi reassured the small blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Honey answered.

"Mori?" she asked the silent boy behind Honey.

Mori only nodded.

Haruhi looked in front of her, filled with anxiety. What were they doing here? How did they get here?

All of these questions swirled in Haruhi's mind, as the lights suddenly went off. A few childish students screamed at the sudden darkness, most of them female. The lights went back on, and in the center of the stage stood a girl with midnight black hair and brown eyes, wearing the female Ouran uniform. Haruhi recognized her as Chiruka Satsuki, a girl who transfered to Ouran a few weeks after "The Èclair Incident." She was a loner, and didn't talk hardly at all, but the brunette had a majority of her classes with her.

But what was she doing?

Chiruka cleared her throat. "Hello, everyone!" she greeted in an overly cheerful voice.

"Most of you may be wondering why you are here... and why the doors will not open, no matter what you try."

A majority of the crowd made noises of agreement, while Haruhi was starting to get suspicious.

"Well, that's because... I want to play a game with all of you."

 _Game?_

"What kind of game?" someone shouted, though Haruhi didn't know who.

"I'm glad you asked," Chiruka said, and large—almost maniacal—smile on her face. "I'm sure you all know a girl named, hmm, _**Haruhi Fujioka**_ , correct?"

Haruhi froze.

"Haruhi, why don't you come up here?"

Haruhi walked up to the stage without even having control of her own legs, almost as if an unseen force was pushing her, barely even able to hear the other Host Club members shouts.

She walked onto the stage, next to Chiruka, and the noirette smiled.

"You see, Haruhi and I go _way_ back."

Haruhi's brows furrowed in confusion. _What?_

"She may not remember me, but I remember her."

Haruhi stared at this girl like she was crazy, which she might actually be.

Chiruka turned to Haruhi and softly stroked her face. Haruhi froze in shock and slight fear. "Oh Haruhi, how you've changed after all of these years. I really missed you, you know."

Haruhi felt fingers around her neck.

The brunette gasped as she was lifted into the air, her legs flailing. Gasps of shock came from the crowd of students.

"HARUHI!" she heard Tamaki shout.

The fingers enclosed around her neck tightly. Haruhi gasped for air, clawing at Chiruka's hand desperately. Chiruka's mouth twisted into an insane grin.

"You see," the fingers got tighter, if that was even possible. "Haruhi _summoned_ me one day."

Chiruka released her grip, and Haruhi fell to the ground, her hand holding her neck tenderly, taking in air like it was the last time she would ever have it. She stared up at Chiruka, petrified.

"We played Hitori Kakurenbo when she was eleven."

Everything clicked in Haruhi's brain.

"She didn't dispose of me properly, and now," she spread her arms wide. "Here I am!"

Haruhi started to visibly shake, as bile built up in her throat. "What... what _are_ you...?"

"Aww, Haruhi-chan, did you forget?" Chiruka pouted. Her smile came back as her eyes flashed scarlet.

 _ **"I'm a demon."**_

* * *

Haruhi couldn't move as her heart plummeted into her stomach.

"And that's where all of you come in!" Chiruka said, her cheerful tone back. "I've been mad at Haruhi all of these years, but I've gotten quite attached to her, and I can't bring myself to do something to her myself."

"What do you mean, _do something_?!" Haruhi shouted, furious.

"Thank you for asking," Chiruka responded, her maniacal smile returning. "All of you will be competing. If you succeed, I will grant you and one other person immortality," she closed her eyes, and opened them again, her smile even bigger, "and you will leave this building alive."

The crowd was silent.

"Ah, I bet you are all wondering what you have to do, hmm?" she tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "All you need to do... is kill Haruhi Fujioka."

 _"NO!"_

A yell broke the shocked silence. Haruhi looked at the crowd, tears starting to go down her face without even realizing it, and recognized the person who yelled as one of her regular customers, Momoka Kurakano.

"I refuse to partake in such a 'game,' as you call it! Now let all of us go!" Momoka yelled at Chiruka.

Chiruka stayed silent for a moment, before narrowing her eyes at the girl, who visibly flinched.

The lights went black all of a sudden. Many more students screamed than before, scared for obvious reasons.

Haruhi felt someone grab her, and she froze.

"Haruhi, it's me."

Relief flowed through the girl as she realized it was only Tamaki. He escorted her off the stage, holding her tightly.

"Thank you," Haruhi whispered.

Before Tamaki could respond, a feminine scream echoed throughout the auditorium. The lights came back on, and Haruhi almost fainted at what she saw.

Momoka was hanging from the ceiling, blood pouring from an open wound in her abdomen. Many of her organs were visible, her intestine hanging out. Her throat was slit as well, and her skin was pale already. Her dress was wet, stained in blood and dripping, her eyes dull and lifeless.

Haruhi wanted to vomit.

"Now that all of you understand the penalty of not participating," Chiruka began, back on the stage, "I expect _all_ of you to play, or you will be in her position in the near future."

"Now then..."

Chiruka's smile came back, bigger than before and baring her canine fangs.

 _ **"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"**_

* * *

 _ **I swear to God, all of you are gonna hate me after this is over.**_

 _ **Oh well.**_

 ** _And also, the chapter was nothing, compared to what I have planned for the future. ;^)_**

 ** _So prepare for gory deaths and a ton of violent shit._**

 ** _See ya._**


	3. Personas

_**Oh my God, this is so late. Sorry about that. *sweatdrops***_

 _ **I found a new cover, and I think this one is a bit better. And it cropped right, so that's a plus.**_

 _ **This story is going to be changed to M with this chapter. You'll see why soon. c;**_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **ktmyldy28: Thanks for the review! I haven't seen many horror fics for this fandom, and I thought I'd contribute a bit.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, only my OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Hitori Kakurenbo**_

 _ **ひとりかくれんぼ**_

 _ **"One-Man Hide and Seek"**_

 _ **"The 'One-Man Hide and Seek,' also known as the 'One-Man Tag,' is a ritual for contacting the dead. The spirits, which are wandering restless on the Earth, are always looking for bodies to possess. In this ritual, you will summon such a spirit, by offering it a doll instead of a human body."**_

* * *

As soon as Chiruka said those four life changing words, Tamaki picked up Haruhi without hesitation and ran out of the auditorium, the doors now openable, not once looking back, but he could tell from the screams and splatters that the horror was already starting.

Many students had started killing each other, wanting Chiruka's offer for themselves. Others were sobbing, realizing that their fate was sealed. Tamaki pushed his tears away, wanting to be strong for Haruhi, would was already broken, knowing that so many people wanted her dead, and were going to make sure that she was going to be.

Tamaki ran into an empty classroom and locked the door with inhumane speed, setting Haruhi down on the teacher's desk. "Haruhi, are you—"

She kicked him in the abdomen, sending him back into a desk.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face.

It broke Tamaki's heart.

"DON'T YOU WANT ME DEAD, TOO?!" she continued. "THAT'S WHY YOU BROUGHT ME HERE, ISN'T IT?! SO YOU CAN KILL ME FAST AND EA—"

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, turning the screaming girl silent.

"I could never do that to you, Haruhi," Tamaki said, letting out a choked sob he didn't realize he was holding. "You don't deserve this. No one deserves this."

Haruhi was in a shocked silence. She put her arms around the blonde. "Tamaki-senpai... I..."

She was cut off by his lips on hers.

Haruhi's breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. She slowly closed them, accepting the kiss. His lips tasted like chocolate and tea, and she loved it. She pressed her hips to his, making him groan, sending sudden heat through her.

They broke the kiss, both blushing. The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. Haruhi suddenly laughed, breaking the silence.

"Well... that was... something," Haruhi said.

"Yeah," Tamaki replied, panting. "Haruhi... I..."

Haruhi looked at him, curious.

"I... love you," he finished, blushing even more, if that was possible. "I might as well admit it now... considering the situation."

"...I feel the same way, Senpai," Haruhi admitted, looking at the ground.

Tamaki lifted her chin up to look at her in the eyes, a pleasant smile on his face. "I'm happy that you feel the same way, Haruhi. But... you don't have to call me Senpai."

"'M sorry," Haruhi apologized. "It's a habit, I suppose... Tamaki."

Tamaki's child-like grin returned to his face. "THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" he fangirled.

Haruhi chuckled. "I should've expected that one."

 _"Attention, everyone!"_ Chiruka's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, breaking the happy mood. _"Just a little thing I forgot to mention earlier: multiple weapons have been placed around the school, to make your job a little bit easier, along with food and water. Can't have all of you dying of starvation and dehydration, now can we?"_ She laughed. _"Good luck, and to quote that shitty Battle Royale rip-off, may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

The loudspeaker clicked off.

"Oh... I forgot," Tamaki said stupidly.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "How did you forget that fast?"

Tamaki scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I was so happy... it must have slipped my mind."

He walked towards Haruhi, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Haruhi, I promise that _nothing_ , and I mean _nothing_ , will happen to you. I would rather kill myself than let you get hurt."

He wrapped her into a tight hug. "I'll protect you with my life, my _fleur de printemps_."

From the little French she learned from Tamaki, Haruhi knew what he said. She hugged him like it would be the last time she would ever see him.

And sobbed.

* * *

Hikaru was nonchalant.

He had never thought about killing someone—let alone _Haruhi_ , of all people—but... knowing now, that if he wanted to survive, he had no choice but to do it.

And the image of Haruhi, lifeless and covered in blood underneath him sent a longing fire through his body.

Hikaru lead his twin to the nearest wall, away from the other students, most of them in the process of killing each other. He looked down and saw a blood stained knife, mostly likely one that someone dropped. He picked it up and ran his finger down the sharp side. It was dull, but it could get the job done.

"Hey, Kaoru?" he called to his twin after they left the auditorium, the screams making his ears ring.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru smirked and raised the knife so Kaoru could see it. "Looks like we have some work to do."

Hikaru was no longer scared.

He was going to kill Haruhi, and get Tamaki back for taking her away from him.

 _ **Ah, how he'd love to see Tono's look of shock and betrayal, seeing his precious Haruhi die right before him.**_

No matter what it took.

* * *

Honey was happy.

He could finally release the anger he'd been holding back for years, and in one of his favorite ways, too.

 _ **Violence.**_

As a child, Honey was quite reckless. He never worried for his own safety.

But one day, that karma came back to bite him in the ass.

He had been climbing a tree without anyone watching him, and the branch he had been hanging on suddenly broke, sending him to the ground.

He was lucky to have even survived. But, sadly, he hadn't gone off scot-free. He suffered severe brain damage.

Years later, Mitsukuni Haninozuka was diagnosed as a sociopath.

He hid his desire to hurt others with a cheerful smile and an "optimistic" personality, and his family thought nothing of it.

That is, if you count the suicide attempts.

Honey was tired of living behind a mask his entire life, only getting out his anger through martial arts, and tried to kill himself twice. The first time was hanging; the second was cutting his wrists.

Mori caught him both times.

The small blonde knew that his family was aware of his slipping mental health, he would be sent away to an asylum, and he would be a disgrace and disowned, so he swore Mori to secrecy, threatening him and his own family.

The taller boy agreed.

For years, Honey had kept up this façade, and he was _**fucking tired**_ of it. But now... now he could finally let his true self be free.

He tackled the person nearest to him—a girl—and began to choke her, Mori watching behind him silently. A maniacal grin slid onto the boy lolita's face as the girl clawed at the hands around her neck, eyes wide in fear, and her legs thrashing. After a few moments, she let out a low gurgle and went limp underneath him.

Honey let out a 'hmm,' his eyes narrowing at the girl's dead body. _Not enough blood._

An idea popped in his head and he forced the girl's mouth open, and ripped out her tongue. The pink muscle came out almost immediately, blood splashing all over Honey and the girl's unmoving face. Honey brought the tongue closer to his face, examining it. He looked at his blood covered hands, and turned to Mori, giving him a wide smile.

"C'mon, Takashi, we have a girl to track down!" he said in a disturbingly cheerful tone.

Mori only nodded and sat the smaller boy on his shoulders. Honey almost laughed out loud. Takashi was his obedient little pet; his pawn in this game. Whatever he instructed him to do, the taller boy would do. Honey knew that during the years of keeping his secret to himself, Takashi developed a infatuation with him. Whatever Takashi did right, Honey would award his pet with a "treat."

Honey slapped the tongue onto Mori's cheek like a whip, leaving blood on it. "Let's go, Takashi!"

Mori only grunted and he jogged out of the auditorium with Honey on his shoulders.

The small blonde laughed.

 _This is gonna be so much fun!_

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows, unseen by the people around them. They stared at the bloodbath, before a smirk slid onto their face.

 _ **This will be quite entertaining**_ , they thought. _**Although, I'll have to have a talk with a certain someone before I can join the fun.**_

* * *

 _ **Fleur de printemps means "Spring Flower" in French.**_

 _ **Oh my God, this chapter was so much fun to write. Personally, I can totally see Hikaru wanting to get back at Tamaki and Honey being a sociopath. I mean, just think about it. I dunno, it might just be another weird ass headcannon of mine.**_

 _ **There's gonna be some Honey/Mori action and maybe some twincest later, so look forward to that. ;3**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later, my dear reader.**_


End file.
